User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives *Archive 1 December 2013- September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014- December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015- February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015- April 2015 Talk Page Start Letter for Charity DADA XD Becky sent a NV confundus at Thomas. I'll let you decide what happens :P 15:35, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Facesmack I didn't even think of Estella and Prince. I was just basing it off El Principito (The Little Prince) since I tend to base my characters off things we do in school. Estrella means "star," Luz means "light," (both in Spanish) and Prinz means "prince" (in German). Darn it, you really do have a good point... *begins thinking of another name* Iambestar (talk) 19:41, May 1, 2015 (UTC) To Faith, From Oscar Agreed There would be...and it WOULd be interesting...but let's let things settle jutst a bit first. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:33, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Talk I should be around later tonight so we can talk. :D You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:22, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Faith I had no idea how much Faith needed a rival until now. This is awesome. Ash was going to ask her to stay after class, but I can do that in the class and we can RP it after...I just wanted to give you a heads up. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:11, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Black House I thought so...which is why I didn't post...but since that's where you guys left it I wanted to be sure you weren't waiting for me. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:50, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :You know...I can't see a pretty end to this in any way shape or form. Bad things are going to come from this one way or another. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:00, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Girl's Dorms I'm so confused...is Faith sneaking into Melinda's Dorm? Or is Melinda waiting in Faith's dorm for her...? I didn't sleep much last night, so maybe that's why I'm not getting it...but I might need a bit more to go off today. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:05, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :My thought's always been each year has their own dorms they sleep in, and we've just rped in one person or the others...but your owl gave my head enough of a thought I figured it out. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:09, May 6, 2015 (UTC) No problem. Did you have a plan for the Melinda/Faith RP, or is it just to watch more fireworks fly? Also, I might go ahead and do the RP with Faith's dad so it'll be done...any idea where we should do that? Ash would go to where he works...but I don't know where that is. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:21, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :Daily Prophet/Director's Office? If not the Cauldron will be fine. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:25, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Dependant RPs It's not too soon...but I think I'd like to do the Jac/Benjamin RP first, so he has a good reason to come looking for her and to find her and Karith training. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:33, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorryy Sorry I couldn't make it around today... My international politics teacher decided to spring some last minute work onto us. :/ Should be around tomorrow!! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 04:27, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: We should probably move onto another one. Enid has kind of gotten the memo. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 06:08, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Charms I notice Faith hasn't posted in charms...is that because she's not there, or because you hate posting in your own class with your character (and often forget) like I do? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:43, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :Well...most of the normal ones have been done recetly or we're waiting for people to post...so we might have to get creative. Let's see: *Seraph and Hope *Jaeslya and Benjamin *Elle and Thomas *Gwen and Aydan *Faith and Melinda I think any of those owuld be interesting. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:38, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Ahokiedokie It's no trouble! xD Though it was possible, since Melinda heard from the rumors. To Faith, from Oscar Owl for Faith }} Ash/Charity Are we ending it there since it seems like a decent stopping point...or did you want to keep going? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:48, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Faith I nlast last post to Nora, I can practically hear Jaina telling her the same thing :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:00, May 8, 2015 (UTC)